godzillatheseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Family: Part 1
New Family: Part 1 is the first episode in Godzilla: The Series. Plot The episode begins at the end of GODZILLA (1998), with Godzilla chasing the main characters of said film onto the Brooklyn Bridge, and being shot down by fighter jets. It then cuts to an attempted interview with Nick Tatopoulos by Audrey Timmonds, which is cut short when Nick goes to speak to a nearby military official to convince him to return to Madison Square Garden to eliminate all of Godzilla's eggs. The soldier is reluctant at first, but Nick "guilts" him into going. The show's intro plays, and cuts to Nick and a group of soldiers arriving by helicopter to the stadium, where Nick contacts an outlet of an anti-Godzilla group and asks them to scan the vicinity for suspicious electrical anomalies. They are sure that no more Baby Godzilla's are there, and are unable to scan with their limited resources, so Nick calls the H.E.A.T. headquarters and has an intern working there scan instead. Shortly after receiving information on the nearest blackout, a sewer tunnel cave-in separates Nick from the group of soldiers. Nick awakens an unknown amount of time later in a pool of amniotic fluid or urine, he barley has time to assert his unpleasant situation before an egg hatches nearby, out of which comes the new Godzilla. Godzilla takes a liking to Nick, but becomes frightened by some sparks caused by some loose electrical wiring, causing him to burrow out of the area and toward New York City. The show then cuts to the small H.E.A.T. outlet tent, where the military is seen confiscating goods and it is revealed that they are shutting H.E.A.T. down, an idea which Tatopoulos argues against. The military's reasoning for the shut-down is that they have the situation under control. When the military man leaves the tent, Nick asks his teammates to aide him in finding Godzilla before the military does (which he fears may not happen at all). The show then cuts to Jamaica, where an unprofessional looking tour-guide is showing people the footprint of Godzilla, and pans to a nearby beach where several people are being attacked in grimy water by a tentacled beast. It then cuts to Nick bringing his colleagues into the H.E.A.T. building, where he reasons that if Godzilla traveled across the globe to find Manhattan, why would Godzilla want to leave? Nick's plan to defeat Godzilla is to lure him somewhere with his father's roar and to dispose of him or study him. It then cuts to the delivery of N.I.G.E.L. to the facility whereupon the explanation of the acronym, Randy Hernandez states that it should be N.I.G.E.L.. It then cuts to the military realizing that they have lost Godzilla, and then to N.I.G.E.L. setting a trap for him. At that time Randy discovers some strange reports coming from Jamaica, which the team mistakenly take as a sign that that is where Godzilla is. Randy and Mendel Craven are seen gathering buoys from New York waters, but flee upon sighting the now inexplicably fully grown Godzilla. Godzilla begins to eat the fish in the trap set for him earlier, but becomes angered when Craven attempts to trap him. Godzilla destroys the trap, and Craven sends N.I.G.E.L. out, only for the root to be destroyed by Godzilla. Godzilla then recognizes Nick's scent and picks him up, proceeds to lick him, set him back down and follow Nick (much to his astonishment) around. The group then heads inside while Godzilla is distracted, leaving him to sit discouraged outside their door. Nick then convinces the group to study Godzilla, which they do. Meanwhile, the American military believes the phenomena in Jamaica to be the work of Godzilla The military (led by Admiral Hicks) sets a trap for Godzilla but they receive a phone call informing them of Godzilla's presence in New York. At this time, H.E.A.T. is feeding Godzilla, when N.I.G.E.L. flirts with him. Unrelated to this, a concerned Audrey Timmonds comes to find Nick. At this time Godzilla emerges from the water behind Timmonds, and Craven feigns that the reason that Nick has been absent is because he was working on N.I.G.E.L.. It is then shown that in Jamaica they have still not found the swimmers who went missing at the hands of the alleged "Godzilla". A boat sent to seek them is then attacked by a series of tentacles. Randy informs Nick of this, and it is decided that they shall go to Jamaica. While H.E.A.T. is not paying attention, Audrey and her cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti are sneaking around H.E.A.T.'s headquarters in an attempt to discover what is truly happening there, which they discover by accidentally touching the sleeping Godzilla. Audrey's scream alerts the team, and Nick must tell Godzilla to back down. Audrey becomes angry at Nick for keeping "The Story of the Century" a secret. at this time the military arrives to seize the facility and to destroy Godzilla. The military appears to badly wound the young monster, leaving the episode on a cliffhanger. Monster Appearances *Godzilla Videos Godzilla The Series - S1E1 - New Family Part 1 Part 1.wmv Godzilla The Series - S1E1 - New Family Part 1 Part 2.wmv Godzilla The Series - S1E1 - New Family Part 1 Part 3.wmv Trivia *This is the very first Godzilla: The Series episode. *This is also part 1/2 for "New Family". Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes